The unintentional prank
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Bankotsu is very unhappy weasel thanks to Shippou... Set in the Ban/Jak/Ship-verse.


The unintentional prank

By kira

_For Vexed with love…_

888

Shippou dug through Kagome's backpack, looking for some candy for his beloved loved butterfly and that stupid weasel. Despite the number of times the miko had insisted she did not have any, the little kit was sure she was lying. After all, that stupid Inuyasha, who was as bad as Bankotsu in Shippou's humble opinion, had told her her the kit was giving all the ninja snacks to the undead mercenaries.

Just as he was beginning to think Kagome was right about not having any candy, he found a pretty blue box with the one word he recognized on it: "Chocolate." Pulling out his prize, the kit tucked it into the top of his kimono and set off to find his new friends. _This must be the special candy Kagome and Sango were giggling about the other day..._ he thought. _Too bad, I've got it now! They'll just have to think up another way to get back at Inuyasha for being an idiot!_

888

"Hey, Shippou!" Jakotsu called out as he waved his arm vigorously at the little kit. "look, Aniki-chan, Shippou's here! I bet he's got candy..."

"Yeah?" Bankotsu said lazily. He was resting his head on his paramour's lap when the word, "candy," sunk in. He quickly sat up. "Hey, Shippou." He grinned wickedly.

"Hi, Jakotsu..." Shippou said shyly.

The undead cross-dresser smiled and holding out his arms, he waited for the little kit to jump up into them, which he did. Jakotsu hugged him close.

Shippou snuggled into the undead mercenary's embrace.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at them as they were making stupid cooing noises at each other.

"I have some special candy." Shippou pulled out the box of chocolate flavored laxatives from his kimono. "Kagome and Sango were planning on giving it to Inuyasha and Miroku. I don't know why they're rewarding them with candy, cuz they were really mad, when they caught them peeking at them in the bathhouse." The kit sighed.

"Ewww..." Jakotsu shuddered. "Who'd want to waste their time looking at them naked?"

_I would..._ Bankotsu thought. "Yeah... who would?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hmmm..." Jakotsu chewed on his fingernail. As much as he wanted the candy intended for Inuyasha, he decided to give it to his beloved Aniki-chan." "Shippou, would you mind if we gave this all to Bankotsu instead of sharing it?"

"Nah... I know how much he likes chocolate." _The stupid weasel!_

Bankotsu happily ate the "chocolates" while his paramour and the kit chased butterflies in the field they were hanging out in. That lead to a much quieter game where they played with Shippou's wooden snake and his little straw horse, which suited the undead leader of the Shichinintai just fine as his poor stomach was starting to cramp up. Bankotsu rubbed it and even farted a few times much to the others' amusement.

A few minutes later, the undead seventeen year old's eyes went wide as he scrambled to his feet. Running as fast as he could he headed for some bushes. He just made it in time when his bowels cut loose.

"I wonder what's wrong with Aniki-chan..." Jakotsu said. "He's been gone for a while now.

Shippou paled as he suddenly remember why the girls found those chocolates so funny. "Uh, Jakotsu... I have to go now!" He gathered his toys and ran off back the way he had came.

Sighing softly, Jakotsu got up to check on his young lover. "You okay, Aniki-chan?"

"I'm going to kill that lil shit!!" Bankotsu moaned. "There's something wrong with that candy!"

"Really?" Jakotsu crinkled his nose up as the smell from Bankotsu's tummy troubles wafted over to him. He covered it with his sleeve.

"It's killing my stomach!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah! Damn it!! I wish Sui was here!"

"I'll go get him..." Jakotsu turned and headed back to their camp. "Wait here!"

_Like I'm going to go anywhere..._ Bankotsu thought miserably.

888

Several days had passed when they met up again. Jakotsu was happily cuddling Shippou when Bankotsu pulled the little kit out of his arms.

"Hey!" Jakotsu and Shippou chorused.

"I'm going to kill you, you lil shit!"

"Kill who?" Inuyasha said as he approached them

"Hey, Inuyasha!" the undead cross-dresser purred.

The hanyou made a small sound of disgust.

"This lil bastard tried to poison me!!"

"He did?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah!"

"He did not," Jakotsu corrected. "I'm sure he ahd no idea they were dog chocolates."

"Dog chocolates?"

"Yeah... Shippou said the filth was going to feed it to you and the monk."

"Oh really...?" Inuyasha said dryly as he tried to piece together the story.

Jakotsu nodded. "Yeah... I guess that's why he got upset and ran away." He sighed. "You should have seen my poor Aniki-chan... he was so sick. It was terrible."

Suddenly things fell into place for the hanyou and he started laughing. "That's not dog chocolates!" he gasped between guffaws. "That's some kind of herbal remedy from Kagome's village to make your bowels work!" He laughed himself silly, until it him. "Oh hell! KAGOME!!" He stalked off back to his camp, Shippou hot on his heels a second later, when he wriggled out of Bankotsu's grasp.

Jakotsu stood there, trying hard not to giggle. "You got pranked... but good!"

"Don't remind me..."


End file.
